


Commentfic

by NellieOleson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieOleson/pseuds/NellieOleson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack watch an episode of House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commentfic

"I don't get it."

At all.

Carter had odd tastes in television and Jack had been sucked into watching all the episodes of her latest obsession. She'd recorded all the ones she missed while she was off doing more important things. Which amounted to an entire season or six. He'd lost track. He suffered in silence in the hopes that eventually it would end and they'd go to bed and get naked.  
  
"What?" Sam hit the pause button and went off to refill the popcorn bowl. It was actually more of a bucket. Carter could eat some popcorn.  
  
"I don't get it," he repeated. He had to talk louder because she was still in the kitchen. Filling the bucket. "Grab me a beer."  
  
She came back with two beers and a full bucket of popcorn. "What don't you get?"  
  
"This show." It was totally unbelievable. That doctor would have been fired long ago in a real hospital and probably sued too. A lot. There were other things that bothered Jack too. Like that.

"Why is she kissing him? That would never happen in real life."

  
Sam looked doubtful. "Why not?" She asked.  
  
Jack took a handful of popcorn. It was warm and buttery and perfect. No wonder Carter ate it out of a bucket. "Because that guy is old and he's an asshole," he said.  
  
Carter stared at him. "But he has great arms and a nice ass," she pointed out. "And just look at his eyes." She pointed at the screen. "He's hot."  
  
"That's not good enough. He's old and cranky and he's her boss."  
  
"You're right," she finally said. "That would never happen in real life."  
  
Oh, fer- "It's not the same Carter. I've never been that much of an ass."  
  
"Whatever you say, Jack. Whatever you say."


End file.
